Full Moon
by jaimiee
Summary: Twilight/OTH Crossover. When you can live forever, what do you live for? BL
1. Newborn

-

**I recently fell in insane obsessive love with the Twilight series, and really wanted to do a crossover for a while. I saw another Twilight/OTH crossover, which was great, but it's an LP. So I thought I'd snap out of my writers funk and help out the BL fans. Review!**

-

Being in love with a human. I'd expected Carlisle to laugh at me, tell me I was crazy maybe. Instead he softly sighed, and pointed to the couple in the corner. I am not a part of their family, I never have been. My 86 years of life have been spent as a roaming, tracking, 17-year-old vampire. I had only heard about Bella, the human, and Edward, the vampire, and their legendary love story through others of my kind. Truthfully, I believed it was disgusting. To have any feeling other then bloodlust towards your prey was crazy.

Ending up in North Carolina and finding them was purely chance. And so was finding her.

She isn't weak. She doesn't need an Edward, a protector. She isn't afraid of me, yet she isn't attached. She is only bound to me by curiosity.

"Lucas?"

My head pops up at the sound of my name, in that graceful vampire way, as Bella says. Brooke Davis is standing there, hazel eyes shining, raven hair matted to her face from the constant drizzle over this town.

"Hey." I say, adjusting my position against the tree trunk I'd been leaning on. She zips up her sweatshirt and wraps her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

"So. I guess we should just get to the point. I have questions, you have answers." She says, staring right through me. I hold out my pale hand to her and she takes it, adjusting to the shock of cold quickly. We walk steadily along the path through the forest behind her house.

"Well? Ask away." I say. "Although, I could save you some trouble. I don't only come out at night, a wooden stake through the heart probably won't kill me, and the smell of garlic doesn't scare me. I don't plan on sucking your blood, but plans can change." I finish, throwing her a wink and a crooked smile.

She smiles back and stares into my topaz eyes. I had come well prepared, hunting with Emmett and Edward the day before. Their vegetarian lifestyle had confused me at first, but unless I wanted to eat the poor girl I had fallen for, I had to adjust.

"And your…friends? The Cullens?" She asks tentatively.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm making a mistake? Is there some vampire thing I'm getting myself into that I'm not aware of?

Her question intrigues me, and I wonder if she's right. Edward had brought Bella into a world of constant danger, but she had insisted, instead of asked.

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Yes." She answers, gripping my hand tighter.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She breathes. "Forever and ever."

"Then we'll be fine."


	2. Black Hole

_**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts. They really keep me going. **_

**Disclaimer- I had a dream where I owned One Tree Hill and Twilight, and an evil vampire killed Peyton and sucked her blood. But it was just a dream… All quotes and characters you may recognize from Twilight/OTH belong to their amazing creators who aren't me.**

"So I really don't scare you?" I ask, lying on Brooke's bed. This is our safe place. Her parents are rarely ever home, or even in the same state, so we don't need to hide anything.

"No."

"What if I had fangs and a cape?" I persist, chuckling.

"No Lucas. Not unless I should be. Is it really that hard to resist killing me and sucking my blood?" She asks, not meeting my eyes. I can hear her heart beat speed up the tiniest bit, and I can see the pulse point on her neck tick a little faster under her beautiful porcelain skin.

"I try."

She doesn't respond for a moment. I can hear her breathing change—it hitches in

strange ways.

"Tell me more," she says suddenly.

"What more do you want to know?" I ask, trying to think of a way to keep from scaring her.

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," she says

"I'm not trying to be a monster," I mutter.

"But aren't animals enough?"

I tried to search for another comparison, a way that I could make her understand.

"I'd compare it to living on tofu. The Cullens call themselves vegetarians. It doesn't completely satiate the thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time. Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"Is it difficult now?"

Of course she would ask.

"Yes." I admitted quietly.

Her breathing didn't change. Her posture stayed relaxed as she flipped the next page of her magazine.

Things happened fast then.

"Oh! Crap." She mutters, bringing her fingertip to her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding from her newly formed paper cut.

I stop breathing. My head is spinning, venom flooding my mouth. I haven't been a vegetarian for that long, Carlisle and Edward had warned me, told me I should wait to be around her. Maybe I could just take care of it. It'd quick, I'd be gone before anyone found her body…NO! The pure disgust I feel now overwhelms me, and I've forgotten all about the girl, now staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispers so softly I doubt I even hear her. To make her believe I would hurt her twice in barely an hour… I had to leave. She was in pain. How had I allowed _this_? She should not hurt. I couldn't let her be hurt.

"I love you."

Before she can reply or even grab a band-aid for her still bleeding finger, I'm out her window and bounding towards the woods.

-

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up._" I fill my head as I meet Edward on the front porch of another extravagant Cullen home, deep in the woods of Tree Hill, North Carolina. He chuckles and offers an apologetic glance in my direction.

"I told you it would be hard Lucas." He says as I blow past him, my usually light steps heavy with anger. "Carlisle's in his study."

"Get out of my head Edward." I growl. "How can you know what I'm thinking when I can't even get my head straight."

"It's a talent."

I glare at him and continue on my path to Carlisle, blowing through his study door.

"Lucas." He acknowledges me. "Take a seat."

"I don't want to." I growl, like a 4-year-old. "I just need to know how not to kill her."

"I believe that's something you should talk to Edward about."

"Why?" I question. "You work with hundreds of humans who come to you **to bleed.**

"I have more than 300 years of practice. Plus, I'm not in love with my patients.

Edward saunters in to the room, obviously listening to our conversation and pulls me to the side.

"So. What happened?"

"Paper cut." I answer, disgust evident in my voice.

**In the full moons light I listen to the stream**

**And in between the silence hear you calling me**

**But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been**

**And If I come home how will I ever leave**

She sleeps like an angel. Something better then an angel. She tosses and turns though, her face distorted, her cheeks tear-stained. She'd been crying. Because of me.

She stirs and opens one eye, taking in my still form sitting on her bed.

"Hi." Her raspy voice makes me shiver.

"Hi." My voice is so different. Smooth, velvet.

"I was talking to Peyton this morning. After you disappeared." She says quietly, sitting up and pulling me towards her, "She said she doesn't like the way you look at me. Like I'm something to eat."

"I will **never** hurt you. I'd kill myself and my whole family before I'd hurt you."

"I'm not worth it." She mutters, drifting off to sleep as she snuggles closer to my cold marble body. "I'm not worth it…"

I stayed and watched her sleep, breathing carefully. I thought of her and us. He future. Our future. She couldn't love me the way I loved her—such an overpowering, all-consuming, crushing love would probably break her to pieces. But she felt strongly enough. Enough to subdue the instinctive fear. Enough to want to be with me. And being with her was the greatest happiness I had ever known.

**Lyrics in this chapter and the title of the story are from **_**Full Moon, By The Black Ghosts**_**. It's a really good song/band from the Twilight soundtrack.**


	3. Resonate

"I don't know how this is going to work. I mean, I know that my love for her overwhelms my bloodlust, I just can't be walking on eggshells every second. What if she gets another paper cut? Then what?"

Edward nods his head in that condescending way I hate, understanding what I have said and knowing what I haven't.

"Don't underestimate her." He says, focusing his thoughts on Brooke. "She's knows a lot more then you think she does."

"What's she doing right now?"

"Searching 'vampires' on Google." He chuckles.

"I still don't know where this leaves me. She says she isn't scared. That she _wants_ to be with me. That's something I can't fathom. I'm a vampire, for Christ's sake! I could snap her neck with the amount of energy it takes her to hold her own head up."

"You just have to think about what losing her would do to you." Edward says, his features calm and collected. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you talk about her. I saw the invisible flash of disgust on your face when you thought about snapping her neck jus a second ago. I've seen you picture her with crimson eyes and snow-white skin. It's all up to you. What _you_ want to do, what you feel you _can_ do. We're all behind you."

**You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name**

My hands clench into fists around the steering wheel as I drive towards Brooke's house and I fight the urge squeeze just a little harder and let it fall to pieces. A game plan forms easily in my head, the script writing itself without effort on my part. I'll be sure she knows just how I feel about her, and then the decision is hers. I'm pleased with my solution, my way of knowing that I'm not forcing her into something.

She'll get mad, though. She'll yell, and throw something that she thinks will hurt me, and say things she doesn't mean.

Which is exactly what she does when I tell her.

"I'm trying to make it easier for you!" I defend.

"How can you possibly believe I have a choice? You are my entire life Lucas. You've turned me into this pathetic shell that doesn't do anything but think about you! You'd leave me fucking clinging to your leg if you walked away now. That's what hurts me most, that you don't even know."

She shoves me out the door and I let her, thinking about the way her voice cracked when she told me I was her life.

**And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're to far gone  
Before nothing can be done**

Are you gonna sit out here all night? She asks quietly, leaning out her window. It's late, 1:30 AM almost, though time doesn't really matter to me.

"I didn't know if I was allowed in or not." I say from my perch on the tree near her bedroom. She steps back a little and I bound carefully through her window, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to me as I land.

"Don't ask me things like that Lucas. I don't want to hear that you could leave me if you tried. That makes me feel like a love-struck idiot, clinging on to a relationship that only exists to me. Just don't. Please." She says, her voice hard, struggling to keep her composure.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

I kiss her hard on the mouth, pressing her close to me and holding my breath. My lips move along her jaw and down to her neck, kissing and sucking tenderly.

Then, the wind blows.

It drifts silently through her open window, wafting through her hair and swirling deliciously around me. My lips close and press harder against her neck, my self-control waver as venom floods my mouth. In less then a second I quietly bare my teeth and press them against her neck.

"I'm designed to kill." I whisper, more to myself then her and, holding her in place with almost crushing force, give in…

To my greatest fear and most ferocious desire.


End file.
